Wenlock
Wenlock is the main antagonist in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. He was a wizard who first appears shortly after Princess Annika decides to go to a local party. Story Wenlock thinks his power means he can have any girl he wants, so when he wants Annika to be his latest wife, he's surprised when she refuses. He turns all the citizens of Annika's kingdom to stone - including her parents - and tells her that unless she marries him within three days, the spell will become permanent. His wand makes him invincible, so Annika - accompanied by her sister, Brietta, who was transformed into a flying horse after she also turned down Wenlock - search for the Wand of Light, the only object with the power to defeat him. After Ferris tips him off, Wenlock catches up with them and, after the Wand of Light doesn't work, takes it for himself and buries Annika under the ice. When Annika gets the Wand of Light back, it transforms him into an old man, his griffon into a scrawny cat and his wives - who he'd turned into trolls - back into human form. Personality Wenlock stole his wand from a powerful sorcerer and has used it to threaten people into giving him what he wants. Since this seems to work very often, he's developed a bratty personality. Whenever anyone disobeys him or doesn't give him what he want, he zaps them with his wand, with different results. It is possible that this part of Wenlock's personality comes from the fact that he's probably got more power than he ever had in his life. He cast a spell on himself to improve his looks (which, like all his spells, was reversed by the wand of light); previously, he was clearly a lot poorer and presumably less attractive. After he saw what he could achieve with magic - he's got piles of gold in his palace - he presumably stuck with it and has done so for so long he's used to everything going his way. A particularly strong aspect of this is the way Wenlock deals with his wives. Whenever they get "too annoying" for him, he turns them into trolls and makes them his servants. They eventually get their own back after Annika reverses his spell on them. Physical Appearance Wenlock is a tall man in good shape, with dark hair and a goatee. He usually dresses in brown and dark green and is rarely seen without his wand and griffon. His eyes are different colours - one yellow, the other blue. However, when Annika reverses his spells, his appearance changes dramatically. He is a short, stooped balding man (with a combover), his eyes are brown and his wand has been replaced with a bread paddle. His clothes, while still the same colours, are simpler and less detailed. Gallery Quotes *''"Chase her? Women chase me!"'' *''"Oh, smile! You didn't lose a daughter; you've gained a pet!"'' *"Forever is such a long time." *"Level him and step on it!" *"Does this jog your memory?" *"Now everyone can walk all over you!" *"Such a touching scene." *"She got in the way!" *(sarcastically) "Oh no a wand of light!" *"Did you really think you can beat me?" *"I knew you'd change your mind, they all want me sooner or later." '' *"''But we have a problem. I don't want you after what you just pulled. (Sarcatically) destroy him!" *"Your like all my other wives. Annoying." *"Any last words? Hmm, guess not. Bye bye!" *"A party? And you didn't invite me? *"I thank my lucky stars I didn't marry you!" *"I was a wonderful husband.They were annoying!" *"DESTROY HER!" *"This simply can't be happening." *"Don't be hasty! We were married once, remember?" Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:British characters